


Careless

by ChirpB



Series: Say My Name [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lot more angst than planned, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, Boys Kissing, But they're there for a bit, College, Crime Fighting, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I thought one of the tags said salmonella, I tried to be funnier in this one, I'm Sorry, Implied Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Implied Relationships, Jung Wooyoung-centric, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Graphic Violence, OC is the Villain, Only like half of SKZ is in this, Platonic Relationships, Please Don't Hate Me, Sexual Assault, Superheroes, Whump, Woosan, Wooyoung and Yeosang are best bros, first chapter is fluffy and fun, it did not, kind of, part of a series, second one is the opposite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChirpB/pseuds/ChirpB
Summary: Wooyoung knew there was something bigger going on than everyone else knew.Wooyoung clutched at his chest and pretended to breathe extra fast, “You gave me a heart attack!”“Aren’t you supposed to always be aware of your surroundings?”Wooyoung opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he realised Shade was right. Instead of saying something, he shot Shade a glare and grabbed the iced americanos from the ground.“I got you a thing. You’re welcome.”Shade laughed and grabbed one of them, “Thanks, bro.”---------------------Wooyoung, hero name Brass, wants to find out what's up with Havoc.He isn't super careful. Things happen. He guesses Yeosang was right.Usually his best friend was.(Please read the previous works in the series for context)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Say My Name [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560964
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	1. Careless Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I said these were all going to be one-shots.
> 
> I lied
> 
> Next chapter will be out soon. It just got really long.
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> (I tried being more humorous and descriptive.Let me know how that went.)

Wooyoung knew there was something bigger going on than everyone else knew. Well, maybe Hongjoong and Seonghwa suspected something, but everyone else was oblivious.

He couldn’t help but overhear his oldest hyungs talking about. 

It had something to do with the guy that had captured and tortured Yunho. He was also the one who supposedly sent the villain named Argo that he and Jongho had fought a couple days ago. It was mostly Jongho, but Wooyoung had to fight him at one point too.

Wooyoung planned on going to meet one of his friends from another hero group a town over. He was jumping across rooftops to get to the edge of the city. It wasn’t time for his patrol yet, so he had time to do some research on this Havoc guy.

He lowered himself to the ground and walked across the road to a little cafe that Wooyoung knew his friend liked. 

Once he walked in, it took him a second to realize why everyone was gaping at him. He was in his uniform. His almost silver cargo pants tucked into his black combat boots with his tight, gray, short-sleeve undershirt under his charcoal colored bulletproof vest. He had his metal gauntlets wrapped around his forearms just in case he was in a situation where there wasn’t any metal around him. His platinum hair was pulled up into a manbun, showing off that he had an undercut. 

His mask was a bit different than the rest of his team. He actually wore sunglasses and a sort of metal mask thing that he had around the bottom half of his face. He would only wear that if he was in public though. If he was fighting at night against people, usually he would just have the sunglasses on. His eyes turned silver whenever he used his power, but no one would know that because of the glasses.

Wooyoung controlled the metal mask so it turned into a sort of choker around his neck so the barista taking his order could see and hear what he was saying.

He walked straight up to the counter and smiled at the barista. He waited for her to say something, but she just stared at him.

“Um...is it alright if I order something? I kind of have to be somewhere soon,” Wooyoung said, tapping his wrist as if there were a watch there.

There was no watch.

The barista was shaken out of her little trance and cleared her throat, “S-sorry about that. Yeah, what can I get for you?”

Wooyoung smiled at her and ordered two large iced americanos.

Once again, the barista was just sort of staring at him. 

“Is there something on my face?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing in feigned concern.

She shook her head once again and wrote stuff down on two large cups, “N-no, sorry again.”

“Don’t worry, it happens a lot, you know? I mean, you probably don’t know, considering you aren’t a superhero. Unless…” Wooyoung paused, making the girl draw her eyebrows in concern, “Unless you’re actually part of Twice and you just happen to work in Ateez’s territory.”

The girl stared at him and finally broke out in laughter, “Sorry, not part of Twice. Although I wish I was. Can I get a name for this order?”

_‘You wouldn’t wish that if you knew what it was like,’_ Wooyoung thought to himself, still keeping a smile on his face and laughing a little bit, “Just put Brass for the name.”

She smiled, told him the total and he paid with cash.

Once his order was called, he grabbed the iced americanos and walked out of the cafe. He tapped the side of his sunglasses and saw the time pop up in his vision. He was supposed to meet Shade in like ten minutes.

He tapped the sunglasses again and molded his metal mask back onto his face. He moved the metal from his arms and made it into a flat disc that he jumped on, careful not to spill the coffee.

Wooyoung flew across the rooftops on his metal disc thingy -- as he likes to call it -- as he looked for the spot they were supposed to meet.

After about a minute of zooming, Wooyoung finally saw the rooftop that had a water tower on it. Shade had said there was only one of those in the city, so Wooyoung thought that must be the place.

Wooyoung landed, hoping off of his disc with the coffee in hand. He molded the metal back onto his arms and leaned against the water tower, waiting for Shade to show up.

He got bored after thirty seconds, set the coffee on the ground and began to mess around with his metal. He kept making shapes and puzzle pieces.

Once he fit a certain puzzle piece together, he felt something touch his back and let out a little high-pitched squeal.

“Woah! Calm down, Brass,” Shade said with a chuckle.

Wooyoung clutched at his chest and pretended to breathe extra fast, “You gave me a heart attack!”

“Aren’t you supposed to always be aware of your surroundings?”

Wooyoung opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he realised Shade was right. Instead of saying something, he shot Shade a glare and grabbed the iced americanos from the ground.

“I got you a thing. You’re welcome.”

Shade laughed and grabbed one of them, “Thanks, bro.”

Wooyoung took a good look at his friends uniform (He didn’t like calling them costumes or outfits).

Shade was wearing black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt tucked into them with a black belt going through the pant’s loops. Over that he had a jacket that went down to his knees and was left open so people could see the plain t-shirt. The jacket had stripes on the sleeve and didn’t really have much of a collar. He had on dark gray Timbs, which Wooyung was a little jealous of. His mask was simple compared to Wooyoung’s, but then again, so was everyone else’s. Wooyoung liked his own style, okay?

Shade didn’t have as much protection because he was never one to go out on missions that required him to be in any danger. A lot of what he did involved under cover and stealth.

“How’s your team doing, hyung?” Wooyoung asked him, his metal mask around his neck so he could sip on the americano.

“They’re alright. Woo- I mean, Echo said he’s going to retire. We aren’t the happiest about it, but that’s better than seeing him get killed,” Shade said surprisingly nonchalantly.

“Hyung, it’s not like I don’t know his real name.”

Shade glared at him, “We’re still technically in public and I don’t want the rest of the members in danger.”

Wooyoung shrugged, “That’s fair. We should talk somewhere private though. My uniform is getting annoying and I’m gonna have to wear it until three in the morning, so I’d prefer if we went somewhere where I don’t have to wear this.”

Shade let out a sigh, turned and motioned for Wooyoung to follow him, “Let’s go then.”

Wooyoung followed.

After jumping across the rooftops with their coffee in hand for a couple minutes, Shade stopped on a certain rooftop and went over to the door that lead to the stairs. Instead of taking the stairs down though, the wall opened up and revealed a little elevator. The elevator only had red light, which was really weird to wooyoung, but he never commented on it in any of the times he’d been there.

Wooyoung followed the older male in and the elevator went down.

“What was your base called again?”

“I’ve told you this so many times, Wooyoung, why don’t you ever remember?”

“Because I’m forgetful and I just love hearing you say it, Changbinnie-hyung,” Wooyoung made a cute face at the older, his sunglasses now on his head.

“This...is the Hellevator, as Felix and Jeongin like to call it. The base is called District 9. You happy?” 

Wooyoung nodded with a big smile on his face. Changbin rolled his eyes and stuck his straw in his mouth.

The elevator halted and the two boys stepped out to see a sort of living room area. They were greeted by three other boys.

I.N., Aussie, and Echo.

Or, Jeongin, Felix, and Woojin.

“Oh, hi hyungs!” Jeongin said from his spot on a couch that was in the room. Wooyoung waved at him with a smile and moved to go set his americano on the counter that was also in the room.

“What brings a member of Ateez to our humble abode?” Felix questioned, his Australian accent as strong as ever.

Wooyoung shrugged, “Oh, you know, just wanting to catch up,” He looked at Woojin, “Woo-hyung, Changbinnie tells me you’re thinking of retiring?”

Woojin nodded with a sad sort of smile, “Yeah, I’ve been at this for a while, and they can handle things without me. It’s not like i’ll never hang out with them again. I just don’t really want to be doing hero work anymore, you know?”

Wooyoung nodded in understanding, taking off his vest and setting it on the counter, feeling relieved to have it off, “When do you think you’ll be done?”

“Well, Chanathan says that something big is going to happen, so he wants me to stay until that is over, which is fine by me.”

“I still can’t believe you call Obsidian, Chanathan. Not even just Chan, like his actual name is,” Wooyoung said with a smirk.

“What can I say, I love calling him by his pet name,” Woojing also smirked.

“How is that a pet name?” Felix asked under his breath, while Wooyoung heard Jeongin say, “Why would you name a pet Chanathan?” Which caused Wooyoung to almost spit out his drink.

“Okay, cut the chatter Wooyoung. I know you guys have been dealing with a lot of stuff over in your area. You didn’t come here to just make weird conversation,” Changbin pointed out. Wooyoung set his drink on the counter.

“You’re right, I did want to say hi, but I also need to ask you guys important questions about a guy named Havoc. Have you heard of him at all?”

Wooyoung noticed Woojin and Changbin tense. The other two looked a little confused.

“We know of him, but not as much as you guys do, apparently,” Woojin said, his expression going dark.

“Care to elaborate on that?” Wooyoung asked, standing up a little straighter.

Woojin nodded, “About a month or two ago, a couple of us were in your guys’ territory because Hongjoong asked us to keep an eye out while you guys were taking care of something else. We were patrolling and came across a guy who was kind of emanating these weird pulses from his body. We weren’t really sure how to stop him, but he did say some weird stuff.”

“He said something about a guy named Havoc, presumably the same one you’re talking about because no one wants to have the same alias as another person. Villain or not,” Changbin added.

“Right. So we were fighting him and after we used our powers, he said, “I know you aren’t Ateez, so I don’t actually have to fight you. That is not Havoc’s will.”,” Woojin made dramatic arm movements to help explain.

Wooyoung nodded at this information, “So he’s also like Argo. Havoc paid him in some way to fight us.’

Changbin and Woojin looked at each other, the younger two were trying to make it seem like they weren’t eavesdropping, but they obviously were.

_‘Guess that’s why those two aren’t on the recon team,’_ Wooyoung thought to himself.

“Wooyoung, all of those attacks against you, you need to be careful about them,” Changbin said, placing a hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder.

“I know, I know, don’t worry about me. I’m one of the most careful people you’ll ever meet.”

“No you’re not,” Woojin said bluntly, “I know daredevils who are more careful than you.”

Wooyoung put his hand to his chest and gaped at him in mock offense, “How rude!”

“Wooyoung, seriously, take note from someone like Yeosang. He doesn’t get into the same kind of trouble you do.”

“Don’t act like you know my teammate, who has been my friend for five years, better than I do,” Wooyoung said, a little jokingly, but also not.

“Wooyoung, hyung is right,” Changbin started, “Yeosang is good at being careful and strategic. You’re more of a brute force kind of person. If Yeosang tells you to do something, you should probably do it.”

Wooyoung’s brows furrowed in a sort of concentration, “You’re right about that, but I don’t think Yeosang knows enough about what’s been going on to advise me about things.”

“Not to be rude, but if you’re figuring it out, he probably figured it out after Yunho’s encounter,” Felix said from the couch.

Wooyoung shot a glare his way, but Felix wasn’t looking.

The guys were probably right. Wooyoung needed to trust his friend more. They’ve been together for so long, he should really know that Yeosang knows best. Most of the time.

There was that time in high school when Yeosang told Wooyoung it was a good idea to ask his crush out. Well, let’s just say that Wooyoung’s crush already had a boyfriend. Wooyoung’s face didn’t look very pretty after that.

Wooyoung grabbed his sunglasses to put them on and see the time. He had about a half hour before he and Yeosang would be patrolling.

“Hey, thanks for letting me hang out, but I do have to go patrol in a bit. Thanks for the info, Binnie!”

“Wooyoung, before you leave, just remember that all of those villains that Havoc is sending out know about all of your team and your powers. Be careful, please,” Woojin said.

Wooyoung nodded at all of them with a smile, “I’ll be careful. You guys be careful too, yeah? Hopefully we can fight together again before you retire, Woo-hyung.”

Woojin smiled, “I hope so too. Have a good day!”

Wooyoung said bye to everyone else and headed back out. He had put all of his uniform back on while he was in the elevator and flew back to their territory once he was out.

\--------------------------

Wooyoung landed at the set meeting spot for patrols. He was a couple minutes early, so he began the process of making puzzle pieces with his metal again.

The sky was beginning to get a little darker. Wooyoung tapped his glasses to look at the time.

_‘Yeosangie’s supposed to be here. Usually he’s early, what the heck?’_ Wooyoung thought to himself.

He tapped his glasses again to turn the time off and he was met with charcoal gray eyes staring back at him.

Wooyoung let out a yelp and jumped backwards.

“Phantom! What the heckity heck was that for?!?”

Yeosang was wearing his uniform, obviously, and Wooyoung always found it to be very different from the rest of the team’s. He wore black denim skinny jeans that he could somehow fight in and had black vans on his feet. He did have a vest, like everyone else, but he had a charcoal gray leather jacket closed over it. The vest was thin enough that it didn’t make him look super bulky or anything, but Wooyoung thought that it would’ve been uncomfortable to wear. 

Yeosang had dark gray and black motorcycle gloves on his hands. He didn’t really know why Yeosang chose to have those, but then again, Wooyoung did have the metal mask that everyone else thought was really unnecessary. Yeosang’s black mask was covering the bottom half of his face, leaving his eyes out in the open. If people really paid attention, they would be able to tell who Phantom was in real life. His eyes were a dark gray color naturally, which was very different and would be a telltale sign that he was Phantom, but no one ever cared to pay enough attention. 

Whenever someone on the team used their power, their eyes would glow a different color. Some of the team, like Mingi, Hongjoong, and Yunho would have their entire eye glow their colors. The others, Seonghwa, Jongho, San, and Wooyoung, would all just have their irises glow different colors. Yeosang, though, his irises would just lighten or darken depending on his mood.

Wooyoung turned his attention to Yeosang, who was holding his stomach from laughing so much, “Holy crap! You should’ve seen your face. I know it’s all covered, but like-” He cut himself off by laughing again.

Wooyoung tried to catch his breath, “That’s the second time today that someone has scared me. Why are all of my friends like this?”

“Well, you’re pretty excitable. So We all might as well make the most of it.”

“Well, what about Mingi? He’s really easy to scare. So just go scare him if you need to,” Wooyoung let out a huff.

“That’s the thing. He’s _too_ excitable, you know?” Yeosang smiled.

“Whatever, how are we gonna do this today?” Wooyoung waved Yeosang off, sliding his finger along the arm of his sunglasses to make them become more like glasses. From the outside, you can’t see his eyes, but he can see out of them as though they were regular glasses. They also had night vision, which Wooyoung loved to use. 

“I was thinking that we need to stay a little closer together than normal, you know? Like, yeah, we’ll still be seperate, but close enough to aid each other if the situation calls for it.”

Wooyoung nodded in understanding, “Sounds good to me! I’ll take Second street right now and you can take Main, both of us heading East. Does that sound realistic to you?”

Yeosang furrowed his brows in concentration then nodded, “Yeah, that should be fine. Alert me if anything goes wrong.”

“You too, hyung.”

The two separated with Wooyoung going on his metal disc and Yeosang turning into smoke and flying around above the rooftops so he could see into alleyways.

Wooyoung always thought that Yeosang’s power was the coolest. He was the only one who could fly without being on top of anything. 

Seonghwa had the most similar power to Yeosang’s, but he had to stay attached to the ground if he traveled through shadows. He couldn’t become a shadow and fly. Mingi was working on getting his fire combustion strong enough that it would be able to propel him and let him fly, but so far that was a no go. Hongjoong always said he wished he could turn into lightning, or something to that effect. San just used water like Wooyoung’s metal and make a water disc he could be on. Yunho couldn’t fly, obviously, and Jongho could only jump as high as his muscular legs would let him.

So, if something needed to be done in the air, Yeosang was the guy to do it.

Wooyoung had been scanning the alleyways below him for a couple minutes before he actually saw something going on. A man was threatening a young woman with a knife. It looked like the typical “give me your wallet” kind of mugging.

Wooyoung lowered himself down so he was behind the mugger, “You know, it would be a lot better if you worked for your money.”

The man jumped at the sound of Wooyoung’s voice and slashed his knife backwards. All Wooyoung had to do to dodge it was float back a centimeter.

“Wow, I haven’t even gotten to introduce myself yet and you’re already trying to stab me. That’s just rude.”

Wooyoung hopped off of his disc and melded the metal back onto his arms. The man was frozen in his place, a look of panic on his face.

Wooyoung looked at the woman being mugged, “You can go now, be safe on your way home, ma’am.” She had raven black hair and a really gorgeous face. She wasn’t “cute” as most women were, she had a sense of fierceness about her that made Wooyoung curious about her. He noticed that she had a slit in her right eyebrow that looked more like a scar than a fashion statement.

He had to shew her away with his hand before she actually decided to leave.

After she was gone, Wooyoung turned his attention back to the man in front of him. 

“So, wanna tell me why you’re trying to rib innocent women on the streets? It’s not even ten o'clock. Usually people like you would wait until at least midnight. Have you been doing this kind of thing for long?” Wooyoung attempted to make casual conversation.

The guy ended up looking really confused, “Huh?”

“How long has mugging been your occupation?” Wooyoung asked, moving to lean against the wall of the alleyway.

“You...why aren’t you, you know, trying to capture me?”

Wooyoung gave him a shrug, “I just wanna get to know you before we decide what to do with you.”

“Why would you want to get to know me? I’m a criminal.”

“Technically, if this is your first time trying to mug someone and you didn’t actually get to mug her, then you aren’t really a criminal yet. So, have you ever mugged someone before?”

The man thought about the question for a couple seconds. Wooyoung didn’t like just throwing everyone in jail. He wanted it to be fair. If the guy was clean right now but decided he was going to mug someone later, someone from the team would just catch him and bring him in.

“N-no. I haven’t mugged anyone before,” The man finally answered.

“Why were you going to mug her?”

“I need to find a way to pay for my mom’s medical bills,” The man explained solemnly.

Wooyoung’s heart dropped at the statement. Things like that always happened. People would tell them why they did the things they do. A lot of them made sense, but some could be chalked up to insanity.

Like Argo. That guy just wanted the money that Havoc was giving him.

Wooyoung couldn’t really blame the man in front of him for being desperate. He knew that it was hard to hold down a job that paid well nowadays.

“I’m really sorry about that. I wish I could help you more and I wish the world was more kind to you, but robbing someone of their money is a definite way to get arrested. Then who would take care of your mother?” Wooyoung walked over so he was in front of the guy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The man looked down like he was about to start crying, “ What else am I supposed to do?”

Wooyoung shook his shoulder, “My advice: find a job. It doesn’t have to be the best paying one, but if you find a job that has a good employer and work hard, you might be able to explain your situation to them and get your mother some help. How does that sound?”

The man looked up to Wooyoung, not seeming to know exactly where to look because of the sunglasses.

“Will that work?”

“You don’t know until you try. Plus, it would be a way better option than me taking you into the police right now, wouldn’t it?”

The man nodded, a tear falling down his cheek, “Thank you so much. I needed that.”

“No problem. It’s what I do. Now, if I hear that you’ve been mugging people, I will personally come after you,” Wooyoung said teasingly, but also serious.

The man gave a weak chuckle, “Of course. Don’t worry. I’ll try my hardest.”

Wooyoung patted his shoulder, “Good. Now get going back to your mother. Tell her I said hi. You know who I am, right?”

“Yeah, Brass of Ateez. Basically a metal bender like on Avatar.”

Wooyoung let out a laugh, “That’s exactly it. Now get going; I believe in you…” He gestured for the man to give his name.

“O-oh, I’m Donhyun.”

“Well, I believe in you, Donhyun. Good luck!” Wooyoung said farewell to the guy and made his disc again. He floated up slowly and watched as Donhyun waved and walked out of the alleyway, throwing the knife him into a dumpster.

“Aw, what a waste of a perfectly good knife,” Wooyoung jumped at the sudden voice behind him and almost fell off of his disc.

“Phantom, what the heck?!”

Yeosang was floating beside Wooyoung, his limbs turned into smoke at the moment.

“I tried to radio you to see how you were doing and you didn’t answer. So, naturally, as a good friend I came to check up on you.”

Wooyoung tapped the side of his glasses twice and saw a message that said:

**_‘Two missed calls from “Bes Fren”.’_ **

Wooyoung let out a sigh, “Sorry, fam. I was a little busy dealing with someone’s life.”

“Oh, I know. I saw almost the entire thing. Good job handling it, dude.”

Wooyoung gave Yeosang a smile, “Thank.”

“Welc. Now we need to continue patrolling. I think we should constantly be on a voice call, just in case. I know that you know something is up with that Havoc guy, and I know you want to go after him, but that is such a bad idea, Brass.”

Wooyoung’s smile turned into a frown, “How did you find out?”

“I’m very perceptive, as you know. That, and Obsidian actually called me earlier after you left their base and told me what you were looking for. As your best friend, I need to know these things, so naturally he decided to tell me so you wouldn’t die from stupid decisions,” Yeosang explained.

Wooyoung let out a huff, “How rude of them. Fine, we’ll stay on a call.”

Yeosang floated a little closer to Wooyoung, “If anything happens,and I really mean anything, you tell me where you are right away. Understand?”

“Yes, hyung,” Wooyoung complained, putting emphasis on the honorific. He and Yeosang never really used honorifics with each other, for some reason. Both of them don’t really care for it a ton, but Yeosang wouldn’t hesitate to use his age against Wooyoung.

“Okay, let’s get going. Be safe, please.”

Wooyoung nodded and continued in the direction he was going and saw Yeosang going his direction.

They stayed on a voice call for the rest of the patrol, saying some small things they noticed. Like Yeosang saw a really cool sports car that had it’s tires slashed and all he said was “oof” without any context until Wooyoung asked.

They pointed out small things to each other, the car, two guys jogging together and making casual conversation, the girl that was being mugged earlier…

Wooyoung pointed that out to Yeosang.

“You really saw the same girl? That’s a big coincidence. How did she already get way over where you are?”

“I dunno. Maybe she took a cab, or something.”

“Yeah, maybe. Still weird though.”

The two continued on until San called them and told them it was his and Jongho’s shift.

The two raced back to meet the other two and landed in front of them. Wooyoung won by a hair, only because he could move his disc really fast. Yeosang in smoke form could only go so far.

“Rude.”

“Don’t complain, Phantom. You know I always win.”

Yeosang pushed him, making Wooyoung stumble into San.

“Crescent. My main mans. How are you doing this fine evening?”

“I take it everything went smoothly then?”

Wooyoung nodded as he gave San a kiss on the cheek.

Yeosang made a face of disgust and Jongho pretended to gag.

San turned to Yeosang, “Anything eventful?”

“Aside from Wooyoung lecturing a guy into goodness, nope.”

San and Jongho both turned to Wooyoung who smiled sheepishly.

“Okay, you’ll tell me more about that later. You both kind of look dead on your feet. Go home and sleep,” San said to them with an amused smile on his face.

“Yeosang-hyung always looks like that though,” Jongho said receiving a glare from the guy mentioned.

Wooyoung let out a laugh that turned into his high-pitched ‘elmo’ laugh. He hated the name that the others gave it, but it always made everyone else laugh, so that was a good thing.

Pretty soon everyone was laughing, or in Jongho’s case, a casual chuckle.

After about thirty seconds of laughter, Yeosang began to cough, causing everyone to look at him with concern, “Okay, okay, I do need sleep, so we’ll go now. You guys be careful, alright?” Yeosang said after hi coughing fit was over.

“We will, hyung,” Jongho said reassuringly.

Wooyoung looked at Yeosang and saw how concerned the boy actually was for the others.

Yeosang nudged him and Wooyoung formed his disc, making it a little wider so Yeosang could sit on it while they flew back. Staying in his smoke form for too long did cause him to lose a lot of energy and make his asthma worse, so this usually happened on the way back.

He could see Yeosang taking deep breaths to try and calm his asthma down. 

That was the sad thing about all of their powers. Each of them came at a price.

Yeosang’s power contradicted his weakness so much that there was a time when it had almost killed him. Inhaling smoke is bad for anyone, but for someone with asthma, it’s a whole lot worse. 

Wooyoung felt a bit like the Tin Man when he used his power too much. He would get stiff and creaky and not be able to move as well. It was a really weird feeling.

Seonghwa wouldn’t tell anyone what his was, and Hongjoong didn’t even seem like he had one; Wooyoung was really determined to find out though. Just out of curiosity.

Yunho’s energy would go down a lot quicker when he used his. That’s why he was barely conscious when they rescued him. Even after he healed a lot of himself, he was still dead tired because of the energy he used to do so. 

Mingi could sometimes make himself overheat, which got pretty bad sometimes, but nothing the members didn’t know how to handle. San would get really dehydrated and dry himself out if it came down to it, which it rarely did. With Jongho, they discovered recently that the more he uses his power without the proper energy, or something like that (Wooyoung didn’t know for sure), he would become enraged. That explained the whole thing that happened with Argo.

“Phantom, you good?” Wooyoung asked his friend, hoping that tonight wasn’t too bad, considering that they didn’t really fight.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just trying to catch my breath.” Yeosang waved him off.

Wooyoung was always concerned for his friend after patrols, but tonight he just seemed a little more winded than usual.

“Are you good if we crash at the hyungs’ place tonight? It’s closer and I don’t want to have to sneak into the dorm,” Wooyoung asked the older.

Yeosang turned to look at him, his black hair whipping in the wind, “You just want to sleep with your boyfriend, don’t you?”

Wooyoung scoffed, “Pft, nah. What makes you say that?”

Yeosang gave him a shrug, “You guys have only seen each other for a couple minutes today. You want to wait for him to get back and cuddle with him. Don’t act so innocent, Brass, I know you too well.”

Wooyoung’s eyes widened, not that Yeosang could see, “Sh-shut up!”

Yeosang let out a chuckle, “Anyways, I think it’s fine if we go there tonight. I don’t have any early classes and their beds are much more comfortable.”

Wooyoung calmed down at that statement. “Great, because I wasn’t going to take you back to the dorm if you wanted to,” He said bluntly.

“Wow, how rude.”

After a couple minutes of flying in silence, they finally came up on Seonghwa’s house, where Hongjoong just happened to live. It also happened to be their base.

It was a bit away from the city and was on a large plot of land. The closest neighbors were about a half mile away from every direction of the house. The land surrounding the house was all covered in grass with the further parts of the land like a natural forest area; with it being right next to a mountain, and all.

The house itself was fairly large compared to normal houses. The other houses in the area made Seonghwa’s pale in comparison. All of the neighbors were older people too, so they didn’t really care too much about what went on at the house.

There was a tunnel that lead to the basement of the house (aka secret base of operations), the entrance to the tunnel was in the more wooded part of the yard. Wooyoung lowered his disc down next to the little shed that the entrance of the tunnel was in. 

The two boys hopped off of the disc and entered into the shed after unlocking it with their fingerprints and eye scans, going down the stairs that lead to the tunnel. Once they were completely inside, they took off their masks and sunglasses. Wooyoung unzipped his vest and Yeosang unzipped his jacket, taking it off and swinging it over his shoulder.

The tunnel itself was a little long, but it wasn’t super creepy or anything. Hongjoong and Seonghwa let the boys paint whatever they wanted on the walls of the tunnel. Some of the boys really tried to make the walls look nice. Yeosang actually painted the cement walls with pictures of all the boys and their abilities. 

It was very aesthetically pleasing to Wooyoung; especially with the way his boyfriends looked.

They passed the section of the tunnel with all of the nice artwork in silence, Wooyung admiring his best friends work on the walls. Once they got further down the tunnel, Wooyoung saw a new addition to the ridiculous part of the tunnel.

Completely random art, if you could call it that, covered the walls. The new addition of a chalk outline of what was apparently Mingi made itself known on the wall. 

Wooyoung paused and looked at the chalk, admiring the random art.

“Someone was having fun here,” Wooyung said with a chuckle.

“Well, I mean, living here would give them more time to do random stuff like this,” Yeosang said.

Wooyoung turned to his friend, “Sangie, how long did it take you to draw the fancy ones?”

“About two hours for each of them.”

Wooyoung grinned, “Nice. You’re really talented, you know that, right?”

“Of course I know that. You tell me all the time,” Yeosang said with a light chuckle, a smile forming on his face.

The two continued walking and made it to the door where they would enter into the basement. The doors themselves looked like elevator doors. Well, elevator doors with a fancy keypad and retinal scanner.

Yeosang used both of those and the doors opened.

The two boys entered into the basement that really looked like any other basement. It was pretty big, considering the house size. Right when you walk out of the elevator, you enter into a smaller room, sort of like a closet, and then exit that room and you’re next to a mini kitchen.

Wooyoung loved how weird it was to go through the tunnel and into the house. It was all cement walls, then suddenly you’re in a closet. 

Across from the little kitchen was a living room area that had a giant flatscreen where the team often had movie nights and video game tournaments. A nice leather sectional was in the room and it was big enough that it fit all eight of them with some room to spare. The hardwood flooring of the kitchen turned into carpet once it hit the living room area.

There were a couple of hallways in the rest of the basement, most lead to something that helped the team. Their meeting room, their medical room, the armory, and a data room full of computers. Wooyoung’s favorite was the little dance/workout room that was down there with nice wood floors and mirrors.

Wooyoung looked to the sectional and saw a mop of bright red hair peeking out from the top of it.

Suspecting the boy on the couch to be sleeping, Wooyoung motioned for Yeosang to be quiet and began sneaking up on the red head.

“Mingi!” Wooyoung yelled into the tall man’s ear.

Mingi jumped up with a start and shot a small ball of fire behind him out of fear. Wooyoung saw the fire in time and blocked it from hitting him with his arm metal.

“What the heck, Wooyoung?” Mingi said with an exasperated look. 

Wooyoung fell to the ground laughing, feeling good about scaring someone instead of himself getting scared.

The tall boy wasn’t in his uniform, his patrol done hours ago. He wore a simple outfit of a dark gray t-shirt and blue denim jeans.His glasses perched on his nose, slightly crooked from waking up so suddenly. He had hamburger socks, which Wooyoung thought was adorable.

Mingi stared at Wooyoung for a couple more seconds then looked up to see Yeosang standing there with wide eyes and a smirk on his face.

“Oh, hi hyung.”

“Hey, Mingi. How was your nap?’

“Great up until _someone_ decided to wake me up like that,” Mingi said pointedly towards Wooyoung who was starting to stand up.

“I did almost get scorched for that, so you can’t be mad at me anymore, hyung,” Wooyoung pointed out.

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Yeah, once you fire up, you’re not allowed to get mad at me because that was punishment enough.”

Before Mingi could say anything in retaliation, Yeosang spoke up.

“I know you just woke up from a nice nap, Mingi, but I am really tired and would like to sleep. I’m gonna go and get ready for bed. If I’m sleeping and get woken up by you guys, there will be consequences.”

Wooyoung and Mingi both nodded in understanding. Yeosang could be scary when he wanted to.

“Okay, goodnight,” The oldest boy said, leaving to go upstairs to one of the guest rooms.

Wooyoung turned back to look at Mingi, “Anything interesting happen during your patrol?”

“No, nothing interesting. It kind of makes me nervous that there hasn’t been anything big, you know?” Mingi said a little nervously. Wooyoung knew that Mingi wouldn’t have figured out something was up with the Havoc guy, but it made sense that he would feel suspicious about everything.

“Yeah, the only thing we had happen was an almost mugging,” Wooyoung explained, not knowing if he should say anything about Havoc or not.

“Really? I need details, Woo.”

Wooyoung chuckled, “Okay, okay.”

He launched into a detailed explanation about the encounter with Donhyun, and Mingi was enthralled with the story. 

“Wow, sounds festive.”

“It was very festi-,” Wooyoung cut himself off with a yawn. He looked at the time on the oven and saw that it was way past his self-proclaimed “bedtime”. 

“Woo, you should probably sleep. You have class tomorrow, don’t you?”

Wooyoung looked back to the older male, “Yeah, you’re right.”

Mingi patted his shoulder, “I’ll tell San-hyung that you’ll be in his room sleeping.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

Wooyoung gave the taller a smile and began walking up the stairs to San’s room.

Mingi and San were the other two that lived in Seonghwa’s house. He didn’t really know why they chose that instead of the dorms at college. Maybe it had something to do with their powers. Wooyoung made a mental note to ask his boyfriend about when he saw him.

Once he made his way into San’s room, he began to take off his uniform, grabbed clean clothes that he had stashed in his boyfriend’s room, and headed into San’s private shower.

He washed off all of the grossness he felt from the whole day and washed his hair. He got out of the shower and put on the sweats and sleeveless shirt he grabbed from the room.

He could feel his eyelids getting heavier and walked sluggishly over to the king bed in the room. He plopped down onto the mattress and immediately fell asleep.

After what seemed like only seconds to him, Wooyoung heard the door creak open. He peeled his sleep-weighted eyes open and saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway.

He gave the older boy a sleepy smile and made grabby hands towards him.

“Woo, I’m all gross. Let me take a shower and then I’ll come cuddle, okay?”

Wooyoung let out a small hum.

After a couple of minutes of Wooyoung’s eyes being shut, he felt the bed dip beside him and opened his eyes to see his boyfriend looking at him with a smile.

“Hi,” He said softly.

“Hey, sorry to wake you,” San apologized.

“S’okay. I wanted to see you,” Wooyoung’s voice was still a little sleep-laced, but he hoped his words were clear enough.

Wooyoung felt San’s hand start carding through his hair.

“I’m glad you wanted to see me, but we do need to sleep. Go ahead and sleep, okay?”

Wooyoung nodded and hummed. He scooted closer to San, who wrapped his arms around him, and almost fell asleep immediately.

“Love you, Woo.”

“Love you too.”

Wooyoung felt a pair of soft lips on his forehead and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Careless Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong.
> 
> Something goes very, very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck this is a lot of words. I'm so glad I split this up into two chapters. Longest thing I've written for sure.
> 
> For the record, I said Wooyoung 259 times in this chapter.
> 
> Also...I'm sorry in advance for this. I'm adding a lot more tags and I'm sorry if they worry you. Nothing explicit is happening.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

“Wooyoung, San, if you want me to give you a ride to campus, you need to be ready in, like, ten minutes.”

Wooyoung peeled his eyes open to try and see who was talking so he could connect the dots between voice and face.

His brain was still extremely groggy after waking up. Wooyoung was lying on his back but he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his midsection and a leg draped over his legs. He turned his head a tiny bit to see his boyfriend also trying to pry his sleepy eyes open.

Wooyoung finally looked at the door to see Seonghwa standing there wearing cool looking jeans with a belt and a bigger black sweater. The front of the sweater was tucked into his pants. His black hair was how it normally was, but a little more swept out of his face than normal.

Wooyoung made eye-contact with his oldest hyung and nodded to show that he had heard him

“There are muffins for breakfast too. I made them earlier,” Seonghwa added, exiting the room and closing the door.

Wooyoung’s mouth began to water at the mention of food. He turned to San and began to poke his cheek.

“Hyung, wakey wakey, blueberry muffins.”

San grumbled a little bit and squeezed Wooyoung tighter.

“I understand that you don’t have to be on campus for another," Wooyoung looked at the digital clock in the room, “two hours, but I have to be to class in like forty-five minutes, so we gotta go with hyung, okay?”

Wooyoung tried to sit up, but San was hold onto him for dear life. Wooyoung looked down at the man and saw him pouting. He chuckled and leaned down to give his boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

“Okay, now that I’ve kissed you will you get up? If you don’t, I won’t give you any more kisses.”

San let out a small whimper.

“Fine,” the older said, his voice cracking from using it for the first time.

He finally let go of Wooyoung and Wooyoung moved to go get an outfit from his drawer. He settled for black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a jacket he would leave unzipped. He quickly put on some socks and black vans then turned to see his boyfriend just hopping out of bed.

San hobbled over to his dresser and opened the drawers, pulling out black jeans and then grabbed a sweatshirt from his closet.

_‘It was one of those days,’_ Wooyoung thought to himself with a still sleepy smile.

Wooyoung waited on the bed until San was ready to go.

“Seonghwa-hyung made muffins.”

Once Wooyoung pointed that out, San began to move a lot quicker.

The two walked hand in hand into the kitchen and saw Seonghwa sitting at the dinner table scrolling through his phone. The man noticed the two walk in and pointed to the muffins on the counter.

“I stopped Mingi and Yeosang from eating them all. You’re welcome. Now grab one and let’s go.”

Wooyoung let go of his boyfriend’s hand and went to grab himself two muffins. One blueberry and a chocolate chip one. 

San had just grabbed two blueberry muffins.

“Hyung, we’re ready to go when you are,” San said, stuffing his face with a muffin.

Seonghwa got up from his chair and moved over to grab his car keys off of the counter. He yelled for Yeosang and Mingi to hurry it up and the five walked into the garage and piled into Seonghwa’s five-seat sports car.

Wooyoung was always a little jealous of his hyung and how much money he had, but he didn’t complain that he didn’t really have as much money. He was still getting by perfectly fine, so he didn’t really complain.

Wooyoung sat in the middle of the back seat with his boyfriend on one side and his best friend on the other. Mingi refused to sit by the couple, so he forced Yeosang into the back with them.

The ride was fairly short considering the distance from the house to the campus. San had fallen asleep on Wooyoung’s shoulder during the fifteen minute drive to campus.

Once they arrived and Seonghwa parked in some of the student parking, Wooyoung decided to wake San up.

“Sannie, we’re here. Time to go to class.”

San blinked up at Wooyoung and nodded, stretching out his limbs as Wooyung waited for him to get out of the car.

Once everyone was out of the car, they all said goodbye and headed off in the general directions they needed to go.

Wooyoung, followed by San and Yeosang, walked towards the building where Wooyoung’s class would be. Yeosang bid the two boyfriends farewell and headed in the direction of the library so he could study.

The two watched him walk away. Wooyoung then turned to his boyfriend. 

“Hey, class starts in a bit and I won’t be able to see you until after my patrol with Mingi tonight.”

San gave him a smile and motioned for Wooyoung to come and hug him. Wooyoung stepped forward into the older boy’s embrace.

“I’ll see you tonight then, yeah? I won’t fall asleep without you,” San said, talking into Wooyoung’s hair.

Wooyoung breathed out a laugh into San’s neck. “Just because I fell asleep last night? I’m sorry I was a little spent,” Wooyoung said jokingly.

They pulled away from each other and San leaned over, giving Wooyoung a small kiss on the cheek.

“I just wanna spend time with you. It’s almost the weekend, but I can’t wait that long,” San said, keeping eye-contact and smiling softly at Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung gave a soft smile back, “We can get done with our patrol and I’ll quickly come over, okay? But for now, I have to get to class. We have an exam soon, and I need to learn as much as I can.”

San nodded, but gave Wooyoung a fake pout that Wooyoung almost cooed at.

“That’s okay. We can still text later too. I can’t wait to hear how class and patrol are going for ya. Text me when you can, Woo.”

Wooyoung nodded and started walking towards the doors to the building.

“Love you, Sannie.”

“Love you too, Woo!”

With that, Wooyoung walked inside the building and almost immediately felt bad for lying to his boyfriend. 

Wooyoung had planned on doing some extra patrolling after their scheduled one was done so that he could find some sort of lead on Havoc and what his plans were.

He got into his classroom and sat down near the front like he normally did. He wasn’t able to pay attention as well as usual because he kept going back and forth between spending some more time with his boyfriend or finding more clues.

He would tell San what he was planning, but he didn’t know if Hongjoong actually wanted the team to know exactly what was happening. He thought about if he should ask Hongjoong if he could tell San; but then maybe Hongjoong would get mad at Wooyoung for knowing about it and trying to do stuff.

Even if he was able to tell San, the older boy would probably say that it was a bad idea to go after someone by himself.

Everyone else was probably right in that matter.

Class was over pretty quickly with Wooyoung staring off into space the entire time. 

He quickly gathered his stuff and walked out of the building and towards the Engineering building that held his biology class, weirdly enough. A lot of the classes were in buildings that had nothing to do with the subject being taught. 

Biology went by without a hitch. Wooyoung usually understood that subject pretty well, so it wasn’t hard to get what was being taught today.

He gathered all of his things once again and began walking out of the building. He pulled out his phone so he could text San and tell him how his classes went.

  
  


**To: Sannie <3<3<3**

_Im done wth classes!!!_

_how are yours goin?_

  
  


**From: Sannie <3<3<3 **

_sweet!_

_did they go well?_

_and mine are going. they might not be going great, but they’re going._

  
  
  


Wooyoung laughed out loud at his boyfriend’s comment. He began to type out a response when he suddenly felt something shove against him. It caused him to drop his phone, the device landing on the concrete with a sad crack. Wooyoung gasped.

He looked up from the sad scene on the ground and saw that a girl with raven hair was picking up papers and books that seemed to be spilled onto the ground.

He quickly forgot about his phone and went to help the girl.

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going. Are you okay?” Wooyoung asked the girl.

She looked up and Wooyoung was frozen in place for a solid ten seconds after seeing her face.

She had raven hair like anyone could have, but what caught his attention the most was the fact that she had a gorgeous face and had a look of fiercness about her. Wooyoung’s suspicions were confirmed when he noticed she had a slit in her eyebrow that looked a bit like a scar.

Of course, the girl didn’t know who Wooyoung was, but she knew that Brass had saved her from a mugging. 

“What are you looking at? Help me clean my things up.” Wooyoung was startled by how rude her tone was.

“S-sorry, got distracted.”

“That tends to happen when guys are around me. Not to brag, but I know how good I look,” The girl explained, obviously bragging.

Wooyoung made a face of disgust, “Ew, no, that’s not why I was staring. I’m gay, so it definitely wasn’t that.”

The girl went wide-eyed and scoffed at Wooyoung, “You’ve got to be joking. Why were you staring then?”

Wooyoung flinched at her harsh tone. “I just noticed your eyebrow slit. I thought it was neat,” Wooyoung made up really quickly.

Wooyoung didn’t think it would be possible, but the girls face turned even more sour than it had been before.

“Eyebrow slit? This is a scar, idiot.”

_‘Ah, so I was right,’_ Wooyoung thought to himself. He quickly picked up his broken phone and another one of her books and handed it to her. Wooyoung felt their fingers brush, then he didn’t really feel anything.

He could tell his face went slack, but he didn’t really care. He stood up and looked at the girl with suddenly tired eyes. 

He felt cold and numb, but he didn’t know why. He didn’t really care though. He made sure he had everything, then slowly walked back to his dorm. The trek seemed like it took forever to him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

All of his movements felt robotic. Like he was just going through the motions.

Once he made it back into the dorm, he saw Yeosang sitting on their couch looking at his phone.

“Hey, Wooyoung,” The older boy greeted. Wooyoung couldn’t find the energy to say anything back. 

He just trudged into his room and put his stuff onto his desk then flopped onto his bed, staring at nothing.

Wooyoung and Yeosang had different dorms than Jongho and Yunho did. The two had a shared room with a living room and kitchenette. Wooyoung and Yeosang each had their own rooms and a kitchenette with a couch chilling randomly next to it.

Wooyoung could barely register Yeosang coming into his room, knocking softly on the door. “Wooyoung, you okay? Did something happen?”

Wooyoung sluggishly looked over to his best friend and shrugged.

“Woo, did something happen? You never act like this.”

Wooyoung could only give him another shrug. He knew that this was way out of character for him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about his character at that moment.

Wooyoung barely registered the hurt look on his friends face before he turned to look at the ceiling again.

“Okay, I’ll leave you alone for now, but you are going to have to pull yourself together for your patrol with Mingi tonight.”

The older boy left the doorway and Wooyoung let out a sigh.

He didn’t know how long he had stayed like that, but he finally felt like something was wrong with him and began to care after what seemed like forever.

He slowly sat up and blinked away the groggy feeling he felt.

He didn’t know what had just happened. Something weird when he touched the girl for sure, but he couldn’t tell what happened.

He was texting his boyfriend, bumped into someone, heard his phone-

“Shoot!” Wooyoung said, searching his pockets for his phone. When he couldn’t find it on him, he stood up, almost tipping over, and ran to his desk to look.

He found the device pretty easily, but pouted when he saw the state it was in. The screen was destroyed and scratched up. He pressed the power button and saw the screen come to life.

Well, half of the screen anyways.

The other half was black or striped with green or pink lines.

He saw that he had a notification, but he could only see half of it. That half alone made him worry.

  
  


**From: Sannie <3<**

_woo? you okay? di_

_can you let me kno_

_should i call yeosa_

_woo?_

_maybe you had a ba_

_i’ll leave you be for n_

_text me when you fe_

  
  


Wooyoung let out a small cry. He could open his phone, so responding to his boyfriend was basically a no go.

He walked into the living room, hoping to see Yeosang. He did find the elder on the couch, looking at his phone.

“Y-yeosangie?”

Yeosang shot up from his seat, “Wooyoung! You good dude? You were acting really weird when you walked in just barely. San also called and said that you were ignoring him, or something like that.”

Wooyoung slowly raised the phone up to Yeosang’s face. The older froze when he saw it.

“Is that why you were sad?”

“N-no. I wasn’t sad. Something really...I don’t know, weird happened when I was walking out of class.”

He explained what he remembered and what he felt and waited for his friend to say something.

“Wooyoung, it’s six. You were just staring at the ceiling for at least an hour. You sure you didn’t fall asleep?”

Wooyoung felt like he was going to be sick. He never felt that cold or numb before in his life. He definitely didn’t like the feeling. After thinking about how that could’ve happened, he had a realization.

“Yeosang-hyung, I think that girl did that to me,” Wooyoung pointed out, the revelation hitting him like a truck.

“Why do you think that, exactly? Do you think she could be like us and just not be able to control her powers or something?”

Wooyoung nodded, “That might be the only possible explanation.”

“You never know, she might actually be a hero and just got a little mad. Maybe her power makes her like that or something. Like with Jongho and his anger. Or…” Yeosang trailed off.

“Or what, hyung?”

“What if she is a villain too?”

Wooyoung felt another wave of nausea roll over him. 

“I don’t...I don’t know about that,” Wooyoung said nervously, “I really hope not.”

He looked up to see Yeosang giving him a concerned look. “If you want, I can ask Hongjoong to send someone else tonight. You don’t look so good.”

Wooyoung shook his head, “No, I gotta go today.”

Yeosang gave him another look, but shrugged it off.

The two stood there for a second until Wooyoung remembered that his phone was basically destroyed and his boyfriend was probably a little worried.

“H-hey, Sangie, can I use your phone to call San? My phone is...you know.”

Yeosang gave a little chuckle and pulled out his phone, unlocking it in the process, “Sure, Woo, anything for my bes fren.”

Wooyoung gave his friend a smile and grabbed the phone. He looked for San’s contact and found it under:

**‘Woo’s Ho’**

Wooyoung looked up from the phone with a pout and saw Yeosang trying to hold back a laugh.

“Okay, to be honest, it’s more like I’m his ho.” Yeosang burst out laughing at that. Well, his version of bursting out laughing.

Wooyoung gave Yeosang a smirk and hit ‘dial’ on the phone.

It took a couple of rings, but San finally picked up.

“Hyung? What’s up?” Wooyoung frowned when he heard the disappointment in the older man’s voice.

“Sannie, it’s Wooyoung,” Wooyoung waited for his boyfriend to say something.

It was painful to wait for him to answer, but Wooyoung finally heard a sigh come from the other end of the line. It was more like a sigh of relief, so Wooyoung let out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.

“Woo, I was worried when you didn’t answer me. Are you okay?”

Wooyoung nodded, then realized that San couldn’t see him, “Yeah, I’m good. My phone just got busted. Sorry I didn’t call you sooner. Something weird happened and I-”

“Wooyoung, you’re good. I’m just glad you’re okay,” San interrupted.

Wooyoung let out a nervous, breathy laugh, “I’m still sorry though.”

“I am too. I’m sorry for assuming the worst. I should trust you more. You’re a smart guy, and I trust you, okay?”

“Okay,” Wooyoung confirmed. He looked up and saw Yeosang giving him a sad look. Wooyoung motioned to the phone, asking Yeosang if he wanted to talk to San or something. Yeosang seemed to think for a second then nodded.

“Hey, Yeosang wants to talk to you. I do have to get ready to go on patrol with Mingi in a bit. I can work on getting my phone fixed after. Sound good?”

“Yeah, sounds good. Try not to worry about what happened, okay? I love you!”

Wooyoung kind of giggled at that, “Love you too!”

He handed the phone back to Yeosang and Yeosang motioned for him to go get ready. Wooyoung nodded in understanding and walked into his room. He grabbed his bag that had his uniform in it and made his was out of the dorm. He didn’t really catch any of the phone conversation that his boyfriend and best friend were having, but he did see a serious look on Yeosang’s face.

Wooyoung waved at Yeosang and the older waved back.

Wooyoung walked out the door and made his way to the set meeting spot.

He had to walk all the way off campus and into an alley in the city that had a ladder that lead to the rooftop where they always met.

Before he climbed the ladder, he quickly put his hair up- into his little man-bun and got his sunglasses and mask on. Of course he made sure no one was looking. The alley was in a part of town where very few people walked around. So no one would notice a young man walking into the alleyway.

After his mask, gauntlet things (he didn’t know what else to call them), and sunglasses on, he made his way up the ladder and onto the rooftop.

He looked over to the meeting spot and saw a mop of bright red hair. The sight reminiscent of the night before.

He made his way over to his friend and began changing into the rest of his uniform.

“Hey, Phoenix!”

Mingi turned and looked at Wooyoung with a big smile. Well...he had a mask on, but Wooyoung could see his eyes crinkling, indicating that he was smiling.

“Hey, Brass! How was your day?”

Wooyoung gave him a shrug, putting on his vest in the process, “It was...interesting, to say the least. I can tell you more about it later.”

Mingi nodded and turned his attention to looking around the skyline of the city. He already had his uniform on. It included the same black cargo pants Wooyoung wore, black combat boots, his black, no-sleeve undershirt and th eblack vest they all wore. His hands had black fingerless gloves on them too. His hair would become consumed in flames when his power activated. Not that it would burn off, it would just float with the flames, if that made sense. 

Wooyoung quickly finished gearing up and walked closer to Mingi after hiding his backpack behind an air conditioning unit.

“Ready?” Wooyoung asked his friend.

Mingi nodded, “How are we going to do it today?”

Wooyoung thought for a second. “Um...it might be better if we stick together for this one. If we split up, I would finish way before you because I can fly and stuff.”

“Ah, that’s true. You giving me a ride then?”

Wooyoung nodded, “You know it, hyung. But hey, you still working on trying to fly with your fire?”

Mingi looked down at the rooftop they stood on and moved his foot around like he was a little kid in trouble. “I am, but I haven’t been able to do it super well.”

Wooyoung placed a hand on his hyung’s shoulder, “don’t worry. You’re already super powerful. And it’s not like you’re the only one that can’t fly. Phantom’s basically the only one who can actually fly. Crescent and I can’t really do anything else besides sit on top of our elements. Doing that with yours wouldn’t be the most comfortable thing.”

Mingi laughed at that, “I guess you’re right.”

The statement didn’t sound happy enough to Wooyoung, but he decided to bring it up another time.

He molded his arm metal into a disc and hopped on. He held out a hand for Mingi to take and hop on as well. The older did and sat down on the disc.

“You do like flying on this though. Right?”

Mingi let out a laugh, “Yeah, I do. It’s fun.”

Wooyoung thought that was good enough and began to fly over the rooftops. He focused on maintaining a good speed so Mingi could scan the area to see if he could see anything. 

It started to get dark, but that didn’t really impair them at all. Wooyoung turned his nightvision on on his glasses and Mingi could just see pretty well in the dark, weirdly enough.

After about twenty minutes of them flying around, the boys finally saw something happening. Not that that was a good thing.

They were passing above a bank building and saw some suspicious activity. Banks weren’t open at that time. So, naturally, the boys decided to investigate.

Wooyoung did suggest that he handle it alone, but Mingi wasn’t having it and wanted to stretch his legs. 

The two landed just outside the bank and Wooyoung put his metal back on his arms.

Wooyoung signaled to Mingi that he was just going to walk into the front of the bank and distract them. Mingi nodded in understanding and walked to the side door.

Wooyoung walked into the building, moving his shoulders to loosen them. He closed the door behind him and looked around the room to see three guys in white face-masks going behind the front desk, obviously looking for money. Wooyoung smirked and strolled over to one of the guys.

“Well, this looks fun. How much have you grabbed so far?” 

The guy flipped around with wide eyes and let out a squeal. This grabbed the attention of the other two. Both of them had smaller handguns and pointed them at the two.

“Wow, take it easy. I just asked a simple question. No need to get salty. How are all of you?”

The two became less tense, but only a tiny bit. They glanced at each other and put their guns back up. “Don’t move or we shoot!” One of the men shouted.

Wooyoung put his hands up in defense, “Woah, chill. If you shot at me, you’d hit your friend here. Besides, didn’t you know I’m bulletproof?”

At that statement, all of the men gasped. “W-what?!”

Wooyoung burst out laughing at their reactions. “Don’t worry. I’m just messing with you. I’m not bulletproof, but I’m not alone.”

It took a second for what Wooyoung said, but when it did, the two slowly turned their heads to see Phoenix standing behind them, his height threatening.

It happened in an instant, but Wooyoung knocked out the guy closest to him while Mingi was able to take one of the guys out. The last guy seemed to panic and let off a shot. It barely skimmed Mingi’s arm, but he didn’t even flinch as he took out the last guy.

Wooyoung quickly ran over to Mingi to see his injury.

“Yo, Phoenix, you good?”

Mingi reached up to his arm and hissed when he touched it.

“Yeah, I was just grazed, but it still stings a little bit,” Mingi said, waving Wooyoung off. Wooyoung got a notification on his glasses that said the authorities were on their way.

“Good, but we need to go. Our patrol is almost over anyways, I’m sure Charge would understand.”

Mingi nodded and the two headed out of the bank after Wooyoung tied up the three criminals.

“Let’s get going,” Wooyoung said as he walked out to meet Mingi just outside of the bank.

The two hopped on Wooyoung’s disc and flew back to the meeting spot.

On the way, Wooyoung spotted a guy trying to break into a car. Considering he didn’t have time, he just used some of his spare metal and made handcuffs. He moved the cuffs so they latched onto the guy’s wrists and hooked them around a lampost.

Wooyoung figured cops would pass by eventually and see the mess the guy made trying to get into the car. Mingi laughed at the situation, although he was still holding his arm with the slight pain he felt.

They made it back to the meeting spot and both hopped off. Wooyoung spotted Hongjoong walking towards them with Seonghwa, and surprisingly, Yunho, in tow.

“Oh? Prowler?” Mingi said from Wooyoung’s side.

Yunho walked a little quicker towards Mingi when he saw the younger’s arm was bleeding a bit.

“Phoenix, what happened?” Yunho asked.

“We stopped some bank robbers, one of whom was a bit trigger happy. It’s just a graze, don’t worry too much.”

Yunho gave Mingi a look, “Phoenix, I could tell how injured you were from a mile away. That’s why I came along.”

Wooyoung didn’t realize it until, but Yunho seemed to be out of the cast that was on his leg for about two weeks.

“You finally able to heal your leg?”

Yunho nodded, “You know it. Now come here, Phoenix. It would be better if I gave you stitches then healed it. Just so it doesn’t heal weirdly, you know?”

Mingi snickered, “You know, I know, you know?”

Seeming to sense the impending conversation of stupidity, Hongjoong stepped forward. “As much as I love your pining banter, we have to get our patrol started.”

Wooyoung tried to hold back a laugh at that. The two boys looked at their leader with confused looks. Seonghwa gave them a smile and started walking towards the edge of the rooftop so he could start his patrol.

Hongjoong began to follow Seonghwa but turned back to tell the rest of the boys something.

“Oh yeah, car’s down there. Drive safely and come get us when we’re done, Prowler,” He said as he tossed car keys to Yunho, who caught them easily with one hand.

Wooyoung almost died when he heard Mingi say, “That was super hot,” about Yunho doing that.

_‘Definitely pining,’_ Wooyoung thought to himself.

“Oh, Charge, wait a second,” Wooyoung remembered that he was still going to do some extra patrolling, but he didn’t want to go in the same place his hyungs were going, “Where are you going to start and end?”

Hongjoong looked a little skeptical at Wooyoung’s question, but he shrugged, saying, “We’re going to start near Ray Park and make our way North. Why?”

Wooyoung held up his hands in defense, “Nothing bad, I promise. Just so Prowler knows where to get you when you’re done.”

“Prowler already knew and we usually drop our location to him. So…”

“Lapse in thinking, Charge. Sorry,” Wooyoung said quickly.

Hongjoong nodded, still a little unsure, but headed off of the roof anyways.

Wooyoung turned back to the two others on the roof and saw them looking at him with somewhat accusatory looks.

“What?”

“We know that you’ve been wanting to do more patrols to stop Havoc or something,” Yunho said, surprising Wooyoung.

“I...what are you talking about?” Wooyoung asked, glancing nervously at Mingi. He assumed that Mingi didn’t really know anything about that guy. Was Yunho just plainly saying it and not caring about Mingi being confused? Or did Mingi already know too?

“Phantom told me. We were hanging out a little bit earlier, then when Charge called me to come talk to him, Phantom told me to look out for you because we all know how impulsive you can be.”

Wooyoung stared at Yunho with a surprised look. He then looked at Mingi and saw that he had one eyebrow raised in question, but he didn’t know if it was a question towards the situation, or to Wooyoung’s behavior.

“I-I promise that I’m not doing anymore tonight. I was just going to go fly back to my place and studying. I do have a test tomorrow,” Wooyoung tried to explain. He was sort of telling the truth. He did have a test the next day and was going to go back and study. He did want to spend time with San, but he would just have to apologize to his boyfriend later.

He was going to fly back to his dorm, but he was going to patrol on the way there.

Yunho gave him a disbelieving look while Mingi just looked back and forth between the two.

“Brass, you better go straight home. It only takes like ten minutes to fly from here to your place, yeah?” Yunho asked.

Wooyoung nodded.

“Good. That means I expect a message from you in that amount of time.”

“Ugh, fine,” Wooyoung complained. He guessed he would go quickly patrol and then go home. It seemed like there was no way out of this for him.

“If you don’t, I’m sending your boyfriend after you. Maybe I’ll even tell Nightwave to come get you,” Yunho threatened.

Wooyoung shivered at the thought of his oldest hyung searching for him and disciplining him.

“Fair enough. I promise I’ll be back home in time to message you. Now go heal Phoenix with those stitches and get some rest,” Wooyoung reassured. The last comment got Mingi’s attention and the older flinched at the mention of stitches. 

They may have been fearless superheroes, but Mingi was a baby when it came to needles.

“Okay, fly safely, Brass. Let’s get you stitched up, Phoenix.”

With that, the older two climbed down the ladder and Wooyoung watched them drive off.

Keeping his time limit in mind, Wooyoung hopped in his metal disc and began zooming around the streets as he “made his way home”.

He couldn’t really see anything super out of the ordinary. Maybe a couple suspicious looking people, but nothing illegal happening at that moment.

He only had a couple minutes left before he had to message Yunho, so he decided to head back. He flew as fast as he could, barely glancing around as he zoomed past buildings and streets.

Nothing was weird until he glanced and saw someone that looked like the girl who had the scar in her eyebrow.

Wooyoung slowed, keeping a distance so he could see what the girl was up to.

He watched her walk into an alleyway and disappear.

In a fashion akin to panic, Wooyoung quickly flew into the alleyway to see if the girl was okay. Even if she was a jerk to him, she was still a person that needed to be saved if she was in trouble.

Wooyoung hopped off of his disc and melded the metal back onto his arms. He looked around the alleyway with his night-vision and didn’t see any sign of the girl. He walked slowly down the alley, taking in all of his surroundings. 

It was like any typical city alley that you saw in any movie. There was a dumpster or two and a bunch of cardboard boxes everywhere. Wooyoung was suddenly glad that he had his mask on his face. He knew it would’ve smelled bad.

Even though he was still worried for the girl and where she could’ve disappeared to, Wooyoung had checked all of the alley and decided to head out of it. 

Right as he turned around, he immediately saw the girl standing right there, but with a mask covering her face. Before he could do anything, she leaned forward and grabbed both of his hands.

Wooyoung felt himself almost collapse at the feeling that washed over him. He felt almost all of his energy just drain away. He suddenly couldn’t bring himself to tear his hands away from the girl. He suddenly just didn’t care.

He could tell his eyes were drooping, but not in the tired kind of way. More like in the way that made his face look like he didn’t give a care about anything happening.

“Mmm, Brass, you’re looking especially lovely tonight,” The girl started, her voice somewhat seductive, “Are you ready for a fun night?”

Wooyoung only breathed, he didn’t have the energy to respond in any way. In the back of his mind he knew something bad was happening, but he just didn’t feel the need to stop it from happening.

“You know, this would’ve been easier to do if you just had your face uncovered. I need to make you unconscious now. So, looks like we’re just going to have to-”

She cut herself off by pushing Wooyoung until he was against a wall. Wooyoung didn’t put up a fight or anything, so she wasn’t super rough.

“Now, this will have to work.”

Wooyoung felt himself get pulled forward towards the girl, then suddenly pushed him back. Hard.

Wooyoung felt pain in the back of his head and his vision went swimmy.

He unintentionally let out a whimper of pain.

“Oh calm down. This is nothing. Just wait until you see what I’m gonna do with you.”

Wooyoung’s head lolled to the side and the girl repeated her earlier action of slamming his head against the wall. This time though, unconsciousness claimed him right as his head came in contact with the wall.

\--------------------------------------

Wooyoung woke with his eyes almost unable to open from how heavy they were. His limbs felt like lead when he tried to move around a bit. He didn’t really feel worried though. He didn’t really care about that.

He opened his eyes enough that he saw where he was.

He could feel that he was lying on a bed, but it wasn’t the most comfortable. Not that it mattered.

He saw that he was in a big open area inside of what looked to be a warehouse type of building. The walls were mostly made of metal that Wooyoung could sort of sense. It was very dimly lit and he couldn’t see very well. What he did see was the girl standing a little bit off to the side with sunglasses in her hand.

Wooyoung realized then that she had taken his sunglasses off. He felt a slight push of caring, but ended up giving in to disinterest. He could still feel that his mask was on though. He could only take it off with his power, so the girl wouldn’t have been able to do it anyways.

He turned his head on his pillow he was given and winced at the pain that blossomed from the movement. The sound of him in pain alerted the girl that he was awake.

“Oh, pretty boy is up, I see. Your eyes are beautiful, by the way. I thought you should know that. My name is Apathy, by the way. Havoc told me I should have a name so I don’t give up my identity, or something like that. I thought only heroes did that, but I guess that makes us even more similar, right?”

Wooyoung couldn’t wrap his head around what he just heard. Suddenly a million questions popped into his head.

“How long have I been unconscious?” He dared to ask the girl, or villain.

“Ah, so you’re at the stage of recovery when you can start thinking for yourself?” Apathy asked, setting the glasses down and moving closer to Wooyoung. “You’ve been out for about twenty minutes. Not too long.”

Wooyoung suddenly felt a flair of emotion in himself. Panic. His breathing became slightly faster as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening.

“Aww, you’re getting all riled up. I can see the emotion is back. Shall we fix that?” Apathy asked, making Wooyoung panic a little more.

Apathy stepped closer until she was right at the edge of the bed. She straddled Wooyoung, her knees on the bed, and leaned forward without touching Wooyoung. When she breathed, Wooyoung could feel the air hit his chest. He looked down, straining his head injury, and saw his shirt was off.

“W-what did you do to me?”

Apathy giggled. She freaking giggled. “Oh, I haven’t done anything to you...yet. Let’s change that.”

With that, Wooyoung felt a cold hand press against his chest and he immediately went slack. He felt numb and couldn’t really care that there was a girl on top of him. 

He felt her trail her hands up and down his chest and abdomen. “Wow, Havoc let me catch a good one. You’re really...toned, Brass. I’m really liking this.”

Wooyoung felt a sliver of uneasiness, but it was soon replaced with an unconcerned feeling. Almost like this was a normal thing that should just be happening.

“I _really_ want to kiss you, but you have that mask of your on. Take it off, please,” Apathy pleaded with a puppy dog look.

At that moment, Wooyoung felt as though he had no control over his own actions. He didn't really care, but it wasn’t normal. He felt his power tug slightly and his mask melted off of his face and turned into an armband instead of a choker. That was especially different, but Wooyoung brushed it off like it was nothing.

A reaction from Apathy took longer than it should have. Wooyoung glanced up at the girl and saw a look of recognition on her face.

“It’s you then. Interesting. You said you were gay, right? Well, I don’t really think that matters to you anymore.”

She leaned down and kissed Wooyoung square on the lips.

Wooyoung tensed a tiny bit. Not from how uncomfortable he was, but from the pain that action gave him in his head.

He could almost hear his subconscious yelling at him to do something, but he had no energy. It was like everything that Apathy did just drained him more and more.

Pretty soon she was biting his bottom lip and kissing up and down his neck. Wooyoung just sat there and took it.

He felt her suck a spot on his neck really hard, most likely leaving a hickey. She did it to a couple more spots on his neck and collarbone before she stopped and just laid against Wooyoung.

Wooyoung knew in the back of his mind that this was wrong on so many levels, but he couldn’t do anything about it.

_‘Sannie is going to be so pissed when he finds out,’_ the stray thought made him tense.

Apathy must’ve felt him tense up because she suddenly got up from lying on him and stared directly into his slightly unfocused eyes.

“What’re you thinking about, honey? Must be a pretty strong thought for you to-”

She was cut off by a little ding from near where she set down Wooyoung’s glasses. She slowly got off of Wooyoung and headed over to the table. Wooyoung was able to breathe better with the weight lifted off of him, but it was a barely noticeable change.

Wooyoung laid there listening to Apathy’s movements. She seemed to pick something up from off of the table, a phone maybe, and stared at it with a concerned expression. Her face went from a frown to an evil smirk.

“Your friends actually did come to save you. Guess I’ll just have to get the jump on them,” Apathy said after a couple seconds.

Wooyoung didn’t really register what she had said until she made her way right up to Wooyoung’s ear and whispered, “Now be a good boy and stay here for me, okay, sweetie?” The air from her voice sent shivers down Wooyoung’s spine even though he still felt numb.

After she said that, she stood up and left Wooyoung by himself.

He didn’t know how long he sat there staring up at the ceiling, but he began to feel thoughts coming back to him. It took even longer for his body to catch up to his brain, though.

“Brass!”

Wooyoung sluggishly turned his head towards the call of his name.

His eyes widened when he saw Crescent and Phantom running towards him. He wanted so badly to tell them that they had to look out for Apathy, but his mouth wouldn’t cooperate. 

They made their way to the bed Wooyoung was on. San knelt down next to the bed and Yeosang stood there. The worry and fear in both of their eyes was very evident.

“Brass, are you okay? What happened?” San reached down to touch Wooyoung, but Wooyoung panicked slightly at the touch.

“Brass?” Yeosang asked with concern once he saw the flinch.

Wooyoung didn’t realize it, but he was involuntarily crying. Not like a sob, just tears falling.

“Sh-she touched m-me. I...I didn’t-” Wooyoung was cut off by San putting a finger over his lips.

“Hey, shhh, baby. It’s okay. She’s not here to hurt you right now.” Wooyoung closed his eyes then opened them to look over at Yeosang, who was going near the little side table thing that had his sunglasses on it and the device that Apathy had.

“Crescent,” San turned to look at the older boy. He was holding up the device she was earlier, “She left this.”

Wooyoung panicked a little more. “Sh-she’s still h-here,” he said in between gasps.

Right as he said this, both boys at the bed heard Yeosang let out a grunt. They looked at him and saw the girl with a baseball bat in her hand and Yeosang unconscious on the floor.

“Don’t let me ruin your reunion with your boyfriend. That’s who he is, right? I want you all to myself, so I’ll just have to take him out and break him too.”

San stood up and got into a fighting stance. “Whatever you did to him,” he motioned to Wooyoung, “Won’t be happening again. So you can stop. I recommend you surrender now so we don’t have to fight.”

Apathy let out a loud giggle that made Wooyoung cringe and panic a little more.

“You think I’ll surrender just like that? Havoc was right when he said you’re all idiots who care about justice instead of just defeating the enemy.”

San’s stance became more tense at the mention of Havoc. “So you also work for him?”

Apathy nodded fervently, “Yep. He didn’t exactly offer me money, but he did tell me that I could play with some really attractive guys when I did some work for him. Let me tell you,” she turned her gaze to Wooyoung, “He really wasn’t wrong.”

Suddenly San was rushing forward, with what Wooyoung assumed was rage for her touching his boyfriend.

Yeosang might’ve been a better match against her with how much of his skin was covered and how he could turn into smoke. San had a no-sleeve jacket that reached his knees. So all of his arms were uncovered.

San dodged Apathy’s baseball bat several times before he lunged for her. Wooyoung felt hopeful up until the point when she dropped the bat and brushed her hand against one of his arms before San landed on top of her.

Wooyoung could see when Apathy’s power began working on his boyfriend. San’s body went slack and he fell against Apathy.

“Oh, I like this. You’re boyfriend is cheating on you, Brassie,” Apathy said in a sickening tone.

Wooyoung felt like he was going to throw up. She flipped San over so he was on his back and straddled him like she did with Wooyoung. Her hands started tracing up and down San’s arms.

“You’re a lucky boy, Brass. This one has really nice arm muscles. Not to mention…” She trailed off, looking San up and down.

Wooyoung felt rage bubbling up in him. “Stop! Stop it!” He yelled at her, begging her to stop touching his boyfriend.

Wooyoung knew what it felt like to be helpless, and he knew San wouldn’t be the same after that.

Apathy stood up and looked at Wooyoung, then looked over at Yeosang on the floor. “His name’s Phantom right? I saw him with you the other day when you guys were going around. Thanks for stopping me from getting mugged, by the way.”

She made her way towards Yeosang and Wooyoung’s rage almost went over the top. She leaned down and flipped him over. She took Yeosang’s mask off and pulled on his jacket to lift him up to her level.

Yeosang let out a groan and whimpered a little bit. Wooyoung could see some blood dripping from the side of his head.

Apathy looked at Wooyoung, turned back to Yeosang, and brought the boy’s mouth to her lips.

Wooyoung saw Yeosang grimace then relax even more, if that was even possible.

That’s when Wooyoung’s rage went over the top. He used all of the energy he had to stand up, which made him dizzy, but he fought through it and got the metal from his arm and shot it towards Apathy.

It stopped right in front of her throat in a spear-shape.

Wooyoung had to lean on the bed frame, but he kept the metal there. “Put him down!”

Apathy did just that, but not gently. She dropped Yeosang to the floor, making him grunt and whine.

“Oh, Brassie, looks like I have to kiss you again. You got past the emotional buildup. Or is your anger just building up?”

Wooyoung pushed off of the bed frame and stood up as straight as he could. “You made a mistake when you touched both of them. You might not make it out of here alive.”

Wooyoung didn’t usually threaten people like that, but his rage was building up. It was probably a side-effect of Apathy’s power.

She slowly walked towards Wooyoung while he still kept the spear near her throat. When she was within about a meter of Wooyoung, he didn’t let the spear move anymore. She almost ran into it, but seemed to feel the tip dig into her skin, drawing a little blood. She stopped but smirked at Wooyoung.

“I’m hurt. Did our little moment mean nothing to you?” She asked, venom in her voice.

Before Wooyoung could do anything, she lunged forward again. Wooyoung panicked and felt his power tug. A lot.

He didn’t realize what had happened until after, but Apathy had touched his chest; however, as soon as it touched, the feeling of touch went away and he heard her scream.

Wooyoung still felt really numb once she touched him, but he looked up once her touch was gone and realized that the metal wall behind him and the bedframe weren’t there anymore. He looked around in confusion to find where they went and saw a pile of metal on the ground about fifteen meters away. His breathing became heavier as he noticed a very feminine hand sticking out from under the pile. There wasn’t a sound of a struggle.

The apathetic feeling he felt was suddenly gone and he collapsed to his knees, his breathing borderline panic attack. His could only hear a loud buzzing in his ears. 

He didn’t know how long he was kneeling there before he felt someone shaking his shoulders.

“Brass! Brass, what happened?” Wooyoung shook his head, immediately regretting it because his brain felt like it was going to explode. He tried to look and see who was speaking, but his vision wasn’t clearing.

“Hey, it’s me, Charge. Please say something, Woo,” He whispered the last part into Wooyoung’s ear.

“I...She’s...is she d-dead?” Wooyoung had to ask.

“No, she’s not. You didn’t kill her.”

Wooyoung’s vision focused and he looked up to Hongjoong’s eyes, “Are they...are they okay?”

Hongjoong still had his face covered in his mask, but his eyes gave him a look of concern for Wooyoung. “They’re okay. Hyung is checking on them right now. You saved them, Brass.”

Wooyoung tried to stand up, but almost immediately fell over. Hongjoong grabbed him and held him up.

“They saved me first,” Wooyoung said, looking up to meet Hongjoong’s gaze. “Do you guys have an extra shirt or anything?”

Hongjoong laughed at and helped Wooyoung walk over to where the others were. 

Wooyoung saw San leaning against a box that was in a pile. He looked really drained, but he was moving and conscious. Wooyoung then looked over the where Seonghwa was examining Yeosang. The latter was extremely still and that made panic flare in Wooyoung’s chest again.

“Nightwave, is he…” Wooyoung trailed off, not sure how to ask.

Seonghwa turned to look at the two standing up. “He’s okay. He won’t be conscious for a while, but if we can get Prowler here faster, he might be able to wake up sooner. Definitely gonna have a concussion though.”

Wooyoung let out a sigh of relief at the news. He nodded at Seonghwa then turned his attention back to his boyfriend. Hongjoong knew what Wooyoung wanted and helped him walk over to San.

San was looking at him with concern in his eyes. “You okay, Brass?” Hongjoong helped Wooyoung sit down next to his boyfriend.

“I don’t know,” Wooyoung whispered.

San reached an arm around him and Wooyoung softly leaned onto his boyfriend shoulder. San lightly rubbed Wooyoung’s bare arm and Wooyoung began to fall asleep.

“Hey, Prowler is going to come and pick us up and take a look at us. You might have a concussion, so don’t fall asleep, okay?”

Wooyoung ignored what his boyfriend said and immediately fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------

He could sort of feel himself being moved around. He felt himself get picked up and carried, then seated into what he assumed was the car Yunho drove, or something. Then the car stopped driving, presumably in front of the house, and Wooyoung was once again carried until he was lying on something that was very familiar and comfortable.

After what seemed like a long time, Wooyoung was finally able to peel his eyes open. He looked around the room, discovering it was San’s, and tried to sit up.

He winced when he tried to lift his head, but he managed to sit all the way up. He looked at the alarm clock that was next to the bed and saw that it was about ten in the morning. He panicked. He had a test.

He tried to move around and get changed, but almost fell over a couple of times. 

Wooyoung was leaning against the wall rubbing his temples when someone opened the door. He turned around to look at it and saw his boyfriend standing there with slightly wide eyes.

“Woo, what are you doing?”

Wooyoung straightened up, “I have a test today. I have to be there.”

“Hey, don’t worry about that and get some rest. Hongjoong emailed everyone’s teachers and told them what was happening,” San explained, Wooyoung looking at him with a confused expression. Seeming to realize what he said, San corrected himself. “O-only about the concussion and stuff. Not the superhero thing. Wow, words are hard.”

Wooyoung walked towards him while he was rambling and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s chest.

“I’m really sorry, Sannie.”

San tensed in Wooyoung’s embrace, “Why are you sorry?”

“I wasn’t able to stop her from getting you guys.”

San put his arms on Wooyoung’s shoulders and pushed him away until they could see each others faces.

“What are you talking about? We were the ones too late to save you. I’m just glad we got to you before she did something...worse.”

Wooyoung’s vision blurred from tears and he leaned his face into San’s shoulder. He was sure his boyfriend felt the hot tears through his clothes.

“Yeosang woke up with a killer headache a couple minutes ago. He said he doesn’t really want to know what happened. I could see what she was doing to him, and to me, but I didn’t...care. For some reason,” San explained to Wooyoung.

“She called herself Apathy. My best guess is that she can make people extremely apathetic. So I get why you didn’t care. I didn’t either when she was…” Wooyoung trailed off, a lump forming in his throat.

“Yeosang wanted to see you when you woke up though. We can talk about this later if you need to. I’m here for you. Yeosang is here for you. We’re all here for you. Don’t ever forget that, love, okay?”

Wooyoung nodded in confirmation.

“Let’s go see Yeosang.”

\------------------------------------

Yeosang was lying on his back with his arms under his head when Wooyoung and San walked in.

Wooyoung cleared his throat to alert Yeosang to his presence. Yeosang turned to look at Wooyoung.

“Hey, bes fren,” Yeosang said with a small smile.

“Hey,” Wooyoung replied shyly.

“I’m just gonna say it now, but I told you so,” the older said plainly. “But that doesn’t matter anymore. I’m just glad you’re safe. C’mere.” Yeosang reached for a hug and Wooyoung chuckled and walked into his arms, having to lean awkwardly to hug him in the bed.

“Sorry I didn’t listen to you. You’re usually right. I should’ve just brought up the whole thing with Hongjoong to see what the plan was,” Wooyoung said, rubbing his neck with embarrassment.

“Well, I’ll have you know that Hongjoong isn’t mad at you. Seonghwa is a little salty, but that’s about it. Not even at you for going against what Yunho said. He’s salty because they weren’t there to stop her.”

Wooyoung tilted his head in confusion, “R-really?”

Yeosang nodded with a smile, “Yeah, so don’t worry too much. I’m glad you’re okay and I’m glad we stopped her. She was a freaking menace. I can’t really get the feeling of her lips off of my mouth. I’m going to burn my lips with acid.”

Wooyoung could tell the older boy was trying to make him laugh, and it did work for the most part. There was just a constant underlying thrum of fear and anxiety whenever someone mentioned kissing or Apathy.

His train of thought was interrupted when Yunho walked into the room and sat by Yeosang. “Okay, I’m gonna heal you the rest of the way now. You’ll still have a headache, but it won’t be as bad. Same goes for you, Wooyoung. Go take a shower and wait in San’s room,” Yunho instructed.

Wooyoung nodded, giving a small smile to the two older boys and them grabbed San while walking out of the room.

They got into San’s room and San sat on the bed while Wooyoung went to shower.

When he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like a wreck.

There were bags under his eyes, probably from stress. His hair was out of its bun, but it looked pretty greasy and gross. Wooyoung looked at his neck and saw a couple small bruises.

Freaking hickeys.

Wooyoung shuddered at the realization. He quickly turned the shower to a basically scalding temperature and washed everything as thoroughly as he could. He made sure to wash his hair as well.

Once he was done, he dried off with a fluffy clean towel and put on a pair of comfortable sweats and a loose-fitting long-sleeve shirt. Felt a little better with his hair and the rest of him cleaned, but there was still a weird feeling flowing through him.

He walked out and saw Yunho chilling on his phone with San staring at the ceiling.

He walked over and sat on the bed next to his boyfriend.

Yunho got off of his phone and turned his attention to Wooyoung. “Okay, I’m gonna do the thing I just did with Yeosang. You’ll probably fall asleep afterwards. Yeosang fell asleep like five minutes after I was done. Don’t wake him up, San,” he said in a jokingly stern tone.

Wooyoung nodded with a small smile then had a thought. “Hyung, can you heal, um, bruises?”

Yunho stopped his movements and thought for a split second, “It depends.”

“On…”

“How bad they are and how much energy I’ll have after healing your head,” Yunho explained.

Wooyoung’s heart sunk a little bit, but he nodded and motioned for Yunho to continue. Yunho told him to get into a comfortable position and then placed his hands on top of Wooyung’s head.

He saw Yunho’s eyes glow green as he healed. He felt his headache lessen and began to feel really drowsy.

Once Yunho finished and left, Wooyuong nuzzled closer to San, laying his head on top of his boyfriend’s chest. The beating of San’s heart lulled him into a dreamless sleep. Before he was out, he heard San say, “I love, Wooyoungie. Don't you ever forget that.

\---------------------

Wooyoung went to classes two days later. He apologized to his teachers for his absence, which most of them were understanding because they got the email Hongjoong sent them.

All of his classes went by normally. He didn’t run into Apathy because she was in prison now, which brought Wooyoung some relief.

Yeosang and Wooyoung were told they had to stay at the house instead of their dorm after classes were over because they wanted to keep an eye on the two. That meant Wooyoung had to wait for Seonghwa’s last class to be over so he could take him home.

Wooyoung almost made it to the parking lot where he saw Yeosang and Mingi already waiting when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see none other than Seo Changbin running towards him.

“Woyoungie!”

Wooyoung stopped and waited for Changbin to catch up to him. “What’s up? I don’t usually see you during the day.”

Changbin tried to catch his breath before answering. “I was worried about you. I saw Yeosang earlier and he told me the gist of what happened. So…” Changbin motioned for Wooyoung to tell a story, but Wooyoung still didn’t feel like recounting all of it.

“I’m...not really in the mood right now, hyung. I can tell you about it later, though,” Wooyoung said with a small smile.

Changbin nodded in understanding when his eyes suddenly went wide when he glanced at Wooyoung’s neck.

“Woah, you and San have really been going at it, haven’t you?”

Wooyoung was confused until he remembered that he still had the hickeys on his neck. After the day of healing, he didn’t really get to ask Yunho to heal them up. He tried to just forget about them after that. 

“I...Changbinnie, it’s really not a good time to talk about them. Let’s just say they weren’t from San,” Wooyoung tried to explain.

Changbin’s eyes widened comically, “Shoot dude, I’m sorry. I didn't think. I-”

Wooyoung held up a hand to cut him off, “No, hyung, it’s okay. Don’t worry. I wouldn’t have made the connection either. Let’s just...talk about something else. Okay?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Changbin agreed.

They talked about classes and about how their teams were doing. Nothing was brought up about Apathy, which Wooyoung was grateful for. Pretty soon, Seonghwa arrived at the car and Woyooung told Changbin he had to go.

“Stay safe, Wooyoungie. I know that being careless isn’t always easy to avoid. Sometimes it’s good to be careless, but not too often.”

Wooyoung nodded with a smile at his hyung’s words. He waved goodbye to Changbin and walked over to the car.

They all piled into the car in the same spots they always did and drove off.

Wooyoung thought that maybe he should think a bit more when he wants to do something like that again. It all could’ve been easily avoided if he just thought before he went to engage Apathy.

San tapped Wooyoung’s thigh to grab his attention. “I can hear you thinking. You okay?” San asked, looking into Wooyoung’s eyes to see if he could find a hint of unease.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking a bit too much. I’ll be okay though. As long as you’re here with me,” Wooyoung said, grabbing San’s hand to hold.

San smiled at him and placed a kiss on his temple. Wooyoung leaned on the older’s shoulder and began to drift off.

As long as he had his team, he would be fine.

As long as he had his best friend, he would be fine.

As long as he had San, he would be fine.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> One of my friends read the first chapter and said it was so soft. Then I told her that something was gonna happen and I could feel the threatening gaze she gave me. I'm scared. XD
> 
> Let me know if you saw something wrong!
> 
> FINALS ARE OVER AND I PASSED ALL OF MY CLASSES!!!
> 
> I'm very tired from them even though I've been home since like Thursday.
> 
> Tell me what you thought about it and who's story you would like to see next (Besides Seonghwa because his will be last.)
> 
> Have a great day and a Merry Christmas (or just Happy Holidays), my noodles!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this one a lot more light-hearted. 
> 
> Hopefully it was.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback (comments and such)
> 
> Let me know what you thought and if I did good!
> 
> I have Seonghwa's story all planned out, but it will be the last of the stories to be written because it has so much to do with the plot.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Have a good one, noodles! and wish me luck on my finals this week!!!
> 
> My Ko-fi: [ChirpB](https://ko-fi.com/chirpb)
> 
> My Twitter: [@Chirp_B](https://twitter.com/Chirp_B)


End file.
